


Red Stars

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sapphic, Smut, commission, it's what the man won't tell you, literally creating a new relationship tag heyooo, titania is a ladykiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Nephenee and Titania meet under the cozy guise of the moon and the campfire.





	Red Stars

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to Clair for commissioning this piece!

Titania's late night patrols of camp tended to be uneventful. She made a few laps around it, checked the surroundings, sat for a bit, repeated the process. Though to some it may have seemed like tedious work, she enjoyed the quiet and the solitude. It gave her a chance to think.

On one such night, she comes across a tinge of blue and green, dimly lit by the small remnants of the campfire. It puzzles her for just a second before realizing that it is, indeed, Miss Nephenee. She is sitting on one of the wooden benches across from the fire, and appears to be in full armor; save for her helmet, which she has in her hands.

"Miss Nephenee," Titania says.

The woman jumps a bit, visibly startled. She cradles her helmet against her body and turns her head.

"A-AHHH C-Commander! Ya scared the death out of me!"

Titania chuckles, taking a few steps in her direction. "I apologize, Miss Nephenee. I was just carrying out tonight's patrol."

Nephenee clears her throat, tries to gather herself. She turns her body to face Titania's height. "Y-You really don't need to call me 'miss'. I'm just a country gal."

"In my view, any member of this group deserves the utmost respect. Yourself very much included," Titania says.

"G-geez…." Nephenee looks at the fire instead, her cheeks flushing pink.

Titania grins just a bit. "May I sit?"

"'Course," Nephenee says, scooting slightly to the side. Titania takes a seat beside her, her heavy armor making a clunk against the wood of the bench. She looks at Nephenee, who still cradles her helmet and insistently avoids eye contact.

"You know, Nephenee," she says. "You really ought to have some confidence. A woman as talented and beautiful as you shouldn't be so timid."

"B-b-beautiful?!"

"Of course. Surely I'm not the first to have said so. I imagine you must have a long line of suitors willing to fight for your hand at any given moment."

Where Titania is perfectly calm, Nephenee seems flustered and jittery.

"Commander...you're talkin' crazy. I don't-- don't got anything like that."

"Oh?" she chuckles a bit. "Color me surprised, then. I was certain that you'd be relentlessly sought after," Titania says, not the slightest bit of wavering in her tone.

Still, Nephenee doubts. "Now I know you're just bein' a flatterer."

Titania cocks her head to the side like she's confused. "But I mean every word. Do you truly have no concept of how lovely you are?"

The blush in Nephenee's cheeks deepens, and she feels it. "That...I still think you're just bein' nice. I'm nothin' special."

Titania scoots a little closer to her. "Would you like me to spell it out for you, then?"

"C-Commander?"

"You are a beautiful woman, Nephenee. Your features are lovely, your eyes are bright and expressive. Your long hair gives you an intense feminine charm. And your form is that of a soldier - strong and robust, yet still curvaceous where it counts." Titania chooses boldness, reaching up to brush a strand of green hair from Nephenee's eye. "And those are only your physical qualities. Your courage and kind heart only add to your external beauty."

Her words shake up Nephenee to the core. She wants to say so much, but nothing comes out of her lips. "C-Commander… I d-dunno what to say..."

"There is no need to say anything, then. And please, there's no need to address me with a title, either. We are equals here, after all."

"Titania, then…?" Nephenee says, hesitant, a shy gaze finally looking up.

Titania smiles at her. "That's right."

Nephenee swallows. “Comman- Titania.” She clears her throat. The air seems heavy around them, though Nephenee is fairly sure that she is the only one who feels it. “Beg pardon, but… why interrupt your patrol to bother with me?”

To her surprise, Titania laughs. Nephenee makes a face that can’t be described as anything other than a childlike pout. “Wh-what’s so funny?”

“Forgive me, it’s just - that is such a silly thing to say, Nephenee. I must take breaks between rounds, and I simply took the opportunity to keep you company for a while. Am I bothering you?”

“‘Course not!” Nephenee blurts. “N-not at all. I just—”

She loses her words. Titania is staring at her intently, all of a sudden. An intense red gaze is boring upon her. She swallows. “Wh-what is it?”

“Just admiring you,” Titania says.

Nephenee bites her lip. She thinks, then, that she wants Titania to admire her a little closer; but she could never bring herself to say so out loud. Instinctively, and perhaps a bit boldly, she leans closer. Titania reads her like a book. She gently cups her chin in her fingers.

“Shall I kiss you, Nephenee?”

“Please,” Nephenee says, thoughtless.

Titania closes the distance, and they kiss. It takes a moment for Nephenee to adjust. Titania is so all-enveloping. In that moment she seems so big, so imposing, like she’s taking over her entire body. She’s kissing her lips, encircling an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The Commander had never shown this side of her before the others before, but somehow it seemed so fitting…

Nephenee had been watching her from a distance for a long time, after all.

But Titania gives her no time to think, or breathe. She holds her and kisses her deeply. Heavy breaths escape her mouth and die on Nephenee’s open lips. And the sensation of losing control and surrendering to Titania’s imposing, all-encompassing grasp is overwhelming in the sweetest way. There isn’t a single thing not to love about it. She has that fiery yet somehow also soft, oh so soft touch of a woman. A woman with experience and authority and--

“Commander,” Nephenee suddenly calls, only hardly catching her breath. Her lips, she notices, are tender and swollen. “Please, I want—”

“Say no more, Nephenee,” Titania says, “Come.” She extends her hand, and Nephenee takes it. Her eyes remain glued to Titania’s form as she leads them away from the campfire, a knowing smile on her lips. They walk until they reach the outskirts of camp, where the tents are larger than most. Nephenee needs no clarification to know exactly where she’s being taken.

Titania pauses before opening a door flap.

“Nephenee, you’re certain that—”

“I do,” Nephenee says, perhaps more earnestly than she’s ever sounded. She unabashedly meets Titania’s eyes. “I do, Comm- Titania. Please.”

Titania doesn’t need anything else. She smiles, opens the door flap, and leads them inside.

Bits of armor and clothing quickly fall around them. Titania is just as she is on the battlefield: fierce and sure of herself, yet incredibly meticulous and conscientious. She can catch Nephenee before she even falls; stifle a tiny little gasp before it even escapes her lips.

When Titania’s nude form towers over her and gently lowers her onto the cot, Nephenee’s heart accelerates. It’s thrilling and it’s intense but it’s also warm and gentle and tender. Titania’s voice reassures her at every moment. “I’ve got you,” she says. “Trust me.”

 _I trust you,_ Nephenee’s heart says, but the physical words don’t come out. Titania kisses her again, deep and slow, and their bodies press together. Their forms fit against one another like puzzle pieces. Her skin against Nephenee’s is somehow searing hot and ice cold at the same time; it covers her skin with goosebumps. In the quiet of the night, the only sounds are that of their hushed breaths, their limbs smoothing together, and the distant crackle of candlelight.

Titania’s hands run through Nephenee’s lithe body, grabbing and squeezing where it feels best. Nephenee arches into every touch, silently screaming for Titania to grab more, touch more, to possess every inch of her because right then and there there’s nothing she wants more.

 _“Commander,”_ she whispers into the dark, and it comes out as a muffled, hushed whisper. Titania covers her lips with another kiss.

“Titania,” she says, fervent. “I want you to say it, Nephenee. I want you to say my name.”

“T-Titania,” Nephenee repeats. She clings tightly onto Titania as she feels hands smoothe down her abdomen, towards the apex between her legs,

_“Titania,”_

Her own hands desperately grab at whatever flesh they can clutch. Her nails scrape down Titania’s back —sure to be leaving marks in their wake -- and the hardness of the muscles there makes the fire within Nephenee burn even hotter. The Commander was so strong, so beautiful, so—

“T-Titania-- _Ah—”_

Actions and words become a blur, and soon her world turns to fire — fire red and hot as Titania’s hair —because Titania’s fingers are upon her and they’re spreading her aching lips and they’re pushing _inside,_ and Nephenee wants to scream but she doesn’t know what words to say other than “please gods yes”,

Titania fucks her, and she’s rough and gentle and hard and soft at the same time— she fingers her hard and fast while also kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, while asking her again and again if she’s okay, if this is alright, if it feels good.

Nephenee feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes. There’s fire starting near her lower abdomen and threatening to spread across her body, and gods she just wants to surrender to it, she wants it to take over her,

“Don’t stop,” she cries, mindless, helpless,

“Don’t stop, gods please don’t stop, Titania please,”

“Nephenee— oh gods, Nephenee--”

“PLEASE don’t stop,” she’s desperate now, aching, crying,

“Don’t stop, Titania, I’m so, so-- oh, that’s, Titania, C-Commander, oh gods oh gods OH GODS———!”

Nephenee’s world crumbles around her, and her body shakes and thrashes and quivers, and her vision goes white (or black, gods who even knows,) for a long, long moment. What brings her back down to reality is a pair of strong arms holding her, fingers weaving into her hair and stroking gently, a quiet voice going “shh, shh, it’s alright, I’m here,”

She opens her eyes to find herself tangled in Titania. She thoughtlessly burrows her face into her chest.

“You did so well,” Titania whispers, kissing the top of her head and tucking her comfortably against her body.

They spend the night like that, and Nephenee sleeps more soundly and pleasantly than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> \- have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com 
> 
> \- if you enjoy my work and want to earn my eternal gratitude, please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi at: ko-fi.com/ShinyMilotics . any amount is hugely appreciated ♡


End file.
